


Ковчег

by bais_barbaris



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Canon Compliant, Dying Earth, Environmentalism, First Kiss, Idiots in Love, M/M, Science Fiction, Space fic, Spaceships, i cannot believe i wrote ineffable husbands sci fi what is wrong with me, ineffable husbands science fiction, it's a space fic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:20:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21758188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bais_barbaris/pseuds/bais_barbaris
Summary: Мы все думаем, что до них 6000 лет доходило, а что, если до них доходило 6300 лет?Или как непостижимые мужья эвакуируются с умирающей Земли. <с
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Kudos: 25





	Ковчег

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Ark](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20381164) by [rfsmiley](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rfsmiley/pseuds/rfsmiley). 



> От переводчика — этот замечательный фик съел меня с потрохами, и чем больше я его в него закапывалась, тем лучше он оказывался: полнейший ангст и полнейшая нежность, двое из ларца и космические полеты, антиутопия и хэппи-энд (ну, может быть, не для Земли...). В общем, чудный.  
> Еще это, да простит меня автор, один из тех фиков, где Кроули замечательный, а Азирафаэль такой high maintenance, что Кроули сочувствуешь всем сердцем (любовь зла, полюбишь и ангела Божьего).  
> Также из-за этого фика были съедены 5 бутербродов с икрой — просто потому что они уже не могут, а я еще да.  
> Не бечено. 
> 
> От автора: Этого фика быть не должно. 1) я давно говорила, что для научной фантастики мне не хватает ума — и вот, полюбуйтесь; 2) Благие знамения — такое оптимистичное письмо о любви к миру, а этот фик просто кладет на все большой болт, утверждая, что события в той истории просто дали нам немного больше времени. (Правда, это, по-моему, тоже довольно оптимистичный расклад, учитывая, что мы все стоим как под дулом пистолета)  
> Про канон: этот фик в основном основан на сериале, но кое-что заимствует из книги.  
> Благодарности: бетой была невероятная @Drawlight, безумно талантливый ангел. Равняться с ней я даже не пытаюсь, но она любезно согласилась высказать несколько очень важных замечаний. Огромное спасибо за первую редактуру, дорогая.  
> И наконец: описание «Ковчега» сделано по мотивам корабля Razorback из сериала «Пространство», сериал, кстати, невероятный.

*  
Азирафаэль не закрывал магазин долго. Это потом и мучило Кроули больше всего. К тому времени это был уже последний книжный магазин в Англии, а может быть, даже и во всей Европе — ни у кого больше не было возможностей точно проверить — и за счет своего статуса реликвии он и процветал. Ну и за счет Азирафаэлевой новоприобретенной щедрости. Несмотря на ревностное отношение к своей драгоценной коллекции, ангел как-то сумел преодолеть свою неприязнь к покупателям и теперь разрешал людям часами бродить по магазину и читать бесценные желтые листы, отпечатанные настоящими чернилами. Кроули не нужно было спрашивать, почему. В этой щедрости было больше смысла, чем в любом их предполагаемом чуде.

— Погодите, вы что, _закрываетесь_? — спросила девушка, стоявшая снаружи на тротуаре с потрепанной сумкой в руках. За ней было еще несколько человек, которые в растерянности взирали на табличку: «Магазин не работает». Кроули изобразил жгучий интерес к своему маникюру. — Мистер Фелл, нет, вы… нельзя же… надолго?

— Боюсь, что насовсем, — угрюмо ответил Азирафаэль.

В ее глазах вспыхнуло понимание.

— О, — воскликнула она. — О, Господи! Вы достали билет на шаттл!

— А, — сказал Азирафаэль, взглянув на Кроули. — Вообще-то, нет.

Шаттлы, подумал Кроули, раздраженный на девушку, и на себя тоже. Какой же это всё был фарс. Один шаттл улетал к колониям раз в пять лет, чтобы сбалансировать эвакуацию планеты с постройкой инфраструктуры на новом месте. Каждая страна отправила своих умнейших людей для подготовительных работ еще в судьбоносном две тысячи сто тридцать пятом, больше века назад. Сегодня драгоценные места разыгрывались в международной лотерее, хотя Кроули, как и большинство людей, был в курсе, что результаты фальсифицировались.

И все равно, даже просто надежда когда-нибудь выбраться с планеты давала многим силы бороться. Огонь в лице этой юной девушки тому свидетельство. Он снова перевел взгляд на свои ногти.

— Эээ, окей, — сказала девушка, растерявшись от скрытности. — Ну. Тогда удачи, что ли.

— Спасибо, моя дорогая.

Ангел явно завершал этим разговор, но девушка задержалась, видимо, не желая сразу уходить.

— Вы тоже уезжаете? — спросила она Кроули. — Раз он уезжает?

Азирафаэлю, похоже, стало неловко, но демон широко улыбнулся, радуясь вопросу, самому факту, что его и мистера Фэлла считали странной парочкой, непременной сцепкой — куда один, туда и второй.

— Ага, — ответил он. — Мы уже очень долго вместе. Жалко разваливать группу.

 _«Разваливать группу?»_ — беззвучно повторил Азирафаэль с недовольством. Кроули глумливо подмигнул, и ангел закатил глаза.

— Хорошо, — решительно сказала девушка. — Это хорошо.

— Согласен, — сказал Кроули, против своей воли почувствовавший к ней симпатию, и она немного застенчиво улыбнулась в ответ.

— Мне, кстати, нравятся ваши глаза, — сказала она. — Очень стильно.

Демон удивленно моргнул. Он перестал носить очки двести лет назад, когда вошли в моду косметические геномодификации, хотя в последнее время такие штуки, как змеиные глаза, считались хамством: лучше уж потратить деньги на консервы. То, что Кроули до сих пор ходил с такими глазами, означало, что он баснословно богат, и большинство людей, кто о них заговаривал, находили отнюдь не добрые слова.

— Э, — произнес он. — Спасибо.

Она пожала плечами, взглянула на него, а потом на Азирафаэля. У того было непонятное выражение лица, будто горькое.

— Ну ладно, — сказала она. — Может быть, увидимся.

 _Очень сомневаюсь_ , подумал Кроули, наблюдая за тем, как она уходит. Потом он повернулся и протянул своему спутнику в насмешливо-галантном жесте руку, согнутую в локте:

— Идем?

Он был приятно удивлен, когда ангел и вправду принял руку.

— Да, — ответил Азирафаэль, — я готов.

И Кроули, глядя на его решительно вздернутый подбородок, снова подумал то же самое, только с большей уверенностью.

— Хочешь зайти куда-нибудь, пока мы не…? — сказал он вместо этого.

— Нет, мой дорогой, — ответил Азирафаэль, вцепляясь крепче. — Я ведь сказал, что готов.

— В Сент-Джеймс, может быть?

Там теперь был искусственный ландшафт, безжизненный и стильный, и Кроули, как оказалось, скучал по уткам.

— Не будь таким жестоким, — резко сказал Азирафаэль. — Где твой корабль?

 _Корабль_ , подумал Кроули, все еще упиваясь непривычным словом. Его корабль. Смахивало на плохой научно-фантастический сериал: демон, владелец космического корабля. Полный бред.

И, если быть совсем откровенным, в корабле не было такой уж необходимости. Однажды — примерно три века назад — он всерьез намеревался оставить Землю, чтобы избежать гнева Ада и надвигающегося Апокалипсиса. По личным причинам (ладно, по одной крайне личной причине) он никуда не уехал, и это было, вероятно, к лучшему, так как начинание вышло бы непростое. Технически для ангелов и демонов было возможно выживать в космосе, даже сохраняя телесную форму, но для этого приходилось следить одновременно за множеством вещей: не давать воде испариться из тканей в отсутствие атмосферного давления, защищаться от радиации, постоянно творить чудо свежего кислорода в крови. И пытаться при этом убедить собственные атомы путешествовать со скоростью света — все равно что провоцировать зубодробительную мигрень для бессмертных.

Насколько проще и удобнее было позаимствовать плоды человеческого ума. Изобретенные в две тысячи восемьдесят восьмом варп-двигатели открыли для людей межзвездные пути. Кроули занырнул во все это с легкостью, достойной… ну, сами понимаете. С течением времени он даже приобрел собственный прекрасный корабль (опять-таки по той же самой крайне личной причине, в которой он пока был не готов сознаваться).

— Интересно, что ты спросил, — сказал он, пытаясь улыбнуться. Они уходили от книжного магазина. — Он на старой авиабазе в Тэдфилде.

Азирафаэль мрачно взглянул на него:

— Немного нарочито, тебе не кажется?

— Ой, не будь таким хмурым, ангел, — сказал Кроули, поднимая лицо к солнцу. Последние несколько дней он напоминал себе радоваться этому знакомому теплу, хоть оно и становилось губительнее день ото дня. Через несколько часов он будет отчаянно по нему скучать. — А то можно подумать, что настал конец света.

*  
_Мы должны ехать, сказал Кроули в начале две тысячи двухсотых, когда исход в колонии начался в полную силу; ангел, пора, нам нужно уезжать. И Азирафаэль ответил ворчливо: нет, ни за что, мой дорогой мальчик, я только-только доделал как надо виртуальную версию магазина, и они в любом случае проделывают невероятные штуки с искусственной атмосферой, так что все это поменяется обратно со дня на день._

_Кроули безропотно вернулся к себе в квартиру, посмотрел в жаре и апатии парочку документальных фильмов про гибель океанов в две тысячи пятьдесят шестом и про армии микроскопических дронов, опыляющих теплицы вместо исчезнувших пчел, и подумал: ага, конечно, со дня на день._

_Он притворился, что тоже ждет перемен к лучшему. На самом деле, он ждал, пока ангел смягчится. Еще, если быть честным, он ждал подходящего корабля; в частности, он следил за каждым аукционом космических аппаратов в Северном полушарии, разыскивая корабль, который бы отвечал одной весьма конкретной нужде._

_Он был решительно настроен быть во всеоружии, когда придет его час._

_Он, конечно, мог бы пригрозить улететь без Азирафаэля, но этот блеф вскрылся уже много лет назад. Вместо этого он просто ждал, надеясь, несмотря ни на что, что ангел сам все для себя решит._

_Ничего страшного. По крайней мере, не такая большая разница с их обычным статус-кво._

*  
Азирафаэль, как сразу понял Кроули, был неприятно шокирован Тэдфилдской авиабазой. Даже если оставить воспоминания в стороне, с эстетической точки зрения вид был совсем не похож на то, что они наблюдали в прошлый раз, когда были здесь вместе. Безжизненная, иссушенная земля расцвечивалась теперь только нейлоновой парусиной и палатками выселенцев, втиснутыми между разрушенных зданий. Но сельская местность Англии вообще плохо перенесла последние три столетия. Насколько Кроули мог судить, теперь так было везде.

— Боже правый, — произнес Азирафаэль, оглядывая лагеря беженцев у края базы, переносные солнечные панели и детали битых космических кораблей, поблескивающие в полуденном свете. — Как все изменилось.

— Ты должен оценить цвета, — подначил Кроули. — Очень жизнерадостно.

Он втайне был рад, что поломанный охладитель, который был у беженцев и чудесным образом снова начал работать, когда он последний раз посещал авиабазу, до сих пор был в рабочем состоянии.

— Тебе обязательно так надменничать? — спросил Азирафаэль. Зря он, наверное, помянул парк, подумал Кроули; ангел все еще был не в духе. — Речь же о человеческих жизнях, Кроули.

Даже здесь, даже теперь он не смог пропустить наживку:

— Разве ты не говорил мне как-то, что чем ниже люди начинают, тем больше у них возможностей стать святыми? — он сложил руки в молитве. — «Он покоит меня на злачных пажитях», а Тэдфилд точно был раньше злачной пажитью, — он ткнул ангела под ребра. — Это же всё непостижимо, сам говорил.

На это ангел ничего не ответил. Кроули взглянул искоса, ожидая гнева: ангел терпеть не мог, когда он извращал Псалтирь. Но нет, Азирифаэль совсем потерял нить разговора: его глаза расширились, увидев что-то за людской толпой, и Кроули, переведя взгляд, тут же понял, в чем дело.

На взлетной полосе стояла блестящая черная скоростная гондола, люди ласково называли такие «гоночными подами» (Звездные Войны отлично пережили три с лишним столетия, хотя общее мнение гласило, что VR-ремейки стали ошибкой). Под был стройный и небольшой, меньше двадцати метров от носа до хвоста, и при виде знакомого силуэта Кроули почувствовал облегчение. Еще больше он порадовался тому, что робот, которого он оставлял для охраны, одна из моделей-телохранителей, которую сотню лет раскручивали Соединенные Штаты, все еще ковылял вокруг неусыпным дозором.

Кажется, никто их не беспокоил. Ну что. Замечательно. Он так и надеялся, что никто по глупости не попытается. В конце концов, на гоночных подах обычно не стояло варп-двигателей. Технологию тщательно охраняли, и даже нелегальный доступ к ней стоил миллиарды. Чтобы установить такой двигатель на этот маленький корабль, потребовалось немало демонических чудес и больше денег, чем на данный момент стоил весь австралийский континент. Но случайному наблюдателю показалось бы, что это просто прогулочное судно, и дороже выйдет сражаться с роботом-охранником.

— Это он? — спросил Азирафаэль.

— Ты много тут других космических кораблей видишь, ангел?

— Хм, — протянул его спутник, пока они приближались к кораблю. — Не очень-то он большой, да?

— Важен ведь не размер, — ответил Кроули на автомате, и когда Азирафаэль сердито на него посмотрел, он лучезарно улыбнулся, — а как ты им…

— Да, я имею общее представление, — язвительно произнес ангел, и Кроули, глядя на него, задумался, может, он и вправду _имел_ … может, он когда-нибудь пробовал…

Нет смысла теперь над этим задумываться. Он снова перевел внимание на авиабазу. Они вышли на посадочную полосу, и он почувствовал на себе взгляды: сначала люди гадали, может быть, они владельцы корабля, а потом возликовали, когда робот-охранник снял с плеча автомат и наставил на Азирафаэля. Жаль вас огорчать, холодно подумал он и прищелкнул пальцами. В ту же секунду оружие повисло в механических руках.

— Эти штуки наверняка твоих рук дело, — сказал Азирафаэль, с презрением посматривая на робота.

Они прошли мимо.

— Не, — ответил Кроули. — Я уже много лет ничего не устраивал в Америке.

Не было нужды. Уже больше не было.

Они остановились у корабля и посмотрели вверх; безупречность линий нарушали только огромные белые буквы на корпусе: «КОВЧЕГ». Кроули увидел, как Азирафаэль, нахмурившись, изучает буквы, и испытал мгновенный приступ паники. Уже не в первый раз он подумал, что стоило выбрать другое имя. Это название слишком явно отражало его намерения.

Черт, но он тут был _не виноват_. Единственный подходящий эпитет, который пришел на ум. Он видел мысленным взглядом безжалостные воды, которые всё прибывали, единственный корабль на волнах, в стойлах трюмов — одинокие пары тварей Божьих, которые еще не поняли, что теперь связаны навсегда по независящим от них обстоятельствам.

 _Ковчег_ , подумал он, прижимая ладонь к корпусу. Их корабль. Их спасение, их безопасный путь прочь отсюда.

Азирафаэль ничего не сказал, за что Кроули был ему очень благодарен. Он аккуратно снял пломбу с люка на дне гондолы. Открылась кнопочная панель, и он ввел свой пин-код: 4-0-0-4. Через мгновение пневматика зашипела, и под открылся.

— Залезай, ангел.

Его пассажир неуклюже протиснулся в брюхо корабля, и Кроули последовал за ним. На них двоих едва хватало места, и демон старался не думать о том, как близко они прижаты друг к другу.

— А книги? — спросил Азирафаэль.

Их лица были на расстоянии нескольких дюймов. Конечно, его сейчас книги волнуют, с раздражением подумал Кроули.

— В хранилище.

Это была правда, он пообещал ангелу, что тот может взять с собой три штуки (но не Библии: надоели пузыри от ожогов). Азирафаэль отдал ему свою подборку неделю назад. Вследствие этого в одном из отсеков корпуса теперь хранились: одно первоиздание «Портрета Дориана Грея», один экземпляр «Мелких богов» с подписью автора и один очень потрепанный «Гамлет» («Ох, дорогой мой, ты помнишь, как мы…» — сказал Азирафаэль с сияющими глазами, и Кроули, с большим смущением взяв в руки томик, все прекрасно помнил).

Азирафаэль сейчас смотрел на него точно так же, сияя, будто Кроули звезды в небе развесил. Ему стало от этого неуютно. Нет, поправил он сам себя. Грустно.

— Сядь, — резко сказал он, подпихивая ангела в сторону пассажирского кресла.

Азирафаэль послушно сел, и Кроули наклонился застегнуть ремни — кучу пряжек, лямок и подкладок, которые будут совершенно бесполезны в случае катастрофы.

На мгновение он погрузился в эту мысль. Азирафаэль тронул его руку, мягко возвращая его на землю ( _вот_ фразочка, которой годы на пользу не пошли). Кроули, очень подавленный, посмотрел в голубые глаза и подумал: решиться, что ли. Это был бы прыжок вслепую, конечно: неизвестно, как отреагирует ангел. Но люди за последние века рисковали и большим ради спасения. Забирались в космические шаттлы, не зная, ступят ли снова на твердую почву — и поглядите, чего добились в итоге.

Теплицы на луне. Станции, освещенные другим солнцем.

И если бы он решился… если бы он только осмелился…

— Все в порядке? — хрипло сказал он.

— Да.

— Хорошо.

Отпустить его было мучительно сложно.

*  
_— Получил! — объявил Кроули, заваливаясь к Азирафаэлю с микрочипом в руке._

_Ангел непонимающе взглянул на него из кухни; Кроули вздохнул и вставил чип в терминал на руке. Мгновенно появилась голограмма: вращающаяся ракета с уникальным идентификационным номером и логотипом Межзвездной лётной лицензии Объединенных наций._

_— Смог, наконец, — удивленно сказал Азирафаэль._

_— Таки смог, — и это вышла та еще работенка. Зачем люди наложили столько ограничений на космические полеты?_

_— Ох, ты такой молодец, мой дорогой, — восхитился ангел. — Мы должны отпраздновать. Не хочешь ли чаю?_

_Кроули понимал, что тот имеет в виду чай со льдом: теперь для всего остального стало слишком жарко._

_— Конечно, — сказал он, оседлав стул._

_Азирафаэль достал кувшин, а затем, к удивлению Кроули, разделочную доску и еще кое-что, что он и узнал-то не сразу: настоящий лимон. Только Бог знала, где он раздобыл скукоженный, чахлый фрукт. Несмотря на изъяны, ангел держал лимон аккуратно, будто призовой экземпляр, взрезая сморщенную кожуру почти с благоговением, а потом ссыпал лимонные кольца в кувшин, не очищая._

_Кроули не мог не оценить всё декаденство. Он уже много лет не видел свежих цитрусов._

_— Так что, — сказал Азирафаэль, наливая ему стакан холодного дарджилинга, — значит, ты улетаешь?_

_Новоиспеченный пилот вглядывался ему в лицо, ища что-нибудь, хоть что-нибудь кроме вежливого интереса. Зависть? Сожаление? Собственнический порыв?_

_— Не, — сказал он, принимая стакан, сразу запотевший в руке. — Не могу пока бросить старое-доброе логово, — и гадал, почудился ли ему проблеск облегчения в ответ.  
_  
*  
Старт прошел спокойно, как ему и полагается, слава… кому-нибудь, хотя по виду Азирафаэля так не казалось: тот намертво вцепился в подлокотники своего кресла. Кроули с закрытыми глазами вслушивался в его тихие напряженные вздохи, отрешенно думая, не напоминает ли ему о чем-нибудь гравитационная перегрузка. Вряд ли, но все-таки — вдруг.

— Оно всегда так? — пропыхтел ангел, когда их маленькое суденышко вынырнуло в бесконечной черноте, и бешеное давление наконец сменилось невесомостью. — Как будто… крушение.

Кроули подумал было признаться, что и правда, было немножко похоже на Падение, но не стал.

— Зато летим, ангел, — сказал он. — За все нужно платить.

— За то, как летаем _мы_ — не нужно, — заупрямился Азирафаэль, и Кроули проглотил всё то, чем хотелось на _это_ ответить.

Вместо ответа он развернул корабль. Они оба смотрели на висящую внизу сферу: вихри коричневого, океаны серого — планету в предсмертной агонии, и когда Азирафаэль замер рядом с ним, Кроули счел, что сумел донести свою точку зрения. Видишь, хотелось сказать ему. _Всё_.

— А раньше была зеленая, — отрывисто произнес он. — Когда я поднимался первые несколько раз, еще была. Надо было тебе лететь со мной. Сам бы увидел.

А он звал, вспомнилось ему. Азирафаэль сказал «нет». Слишком быстро, как всегда слишком быстро.

Ответа не было, не было долго, и когда демон решился, наконец, поднять взгляд, от непривычного блеска в голубых глазах ему стянуло нутро.

— И хорошо, думаю, что не полетел.

Да, и хорошо, что не полетел, подумал Кроули, и вдруг вся его злость испарилась, осталось только стылое изнеможение. Хотелось бы ему проспать еще одну сотню лет (хотя сама Бог, наверное, не могла бы сказать, что бы он обнаружил по пробуждении. Возможно, радиоактивный бульон).

— Никакого фатализма на борту этого корабля, ангел, — чуточку нежнее сказал он. — Подумай обо всем, что им удалось спасти.

— Я знаю, — вздохнул Азирафаэль. — Все истории, и музыку, и хотя бы часть изобразительного искусства…

Он поморщился. Картины и скульптуры для обоих были больным местом. Они наблюдали международные дебаты о том, стоит ли занимать место в шаттлах «Давидом» или «Пьетой», и те, разумеется, проиграли банкам семян и генетическим образцам, и вместо них загрузили их голограммы. Но это было не совсем то.

— Да, — мягко произнес Азирафаэль, будто услышав его мысли, — ты прав. Это уже не то.

— Ну, — сказал Кроули, — хотя бы китов уже давно нет.

— О да. Когда это случилось, напомни?

— В две тысячи пятьдесят шестом.

— Что за год.

Да уж. Большую его часть они провели пьяными в стельку.

— Как минимум, это был конец буйабесу.

— Это был конец много для чего, я думаю, — Азирафаэль поколебался немного, а потом начал: — Как ты думаешь, Она…

Он остановился. Неважно, Кроули знал, как заканчивался вопрос. Несколько едких, ядовитых, как гадюки, ответов поднялось в нем. Он задавил их.

— Я не знаю, ангел, — сказал он. — Честно, не знаю.

Они помолчали немного. Кроули теребил ремень на своем кресле, уставившись на облачные вихри, на пустыни, широко раскинувшиеся вдоль экватора, на воронки, виднеющиеся там и сям — значит, в тех местах неистовствуют ураганы. Часть его злобно радовалась, что он выбрался, и всё же, всё же…

— Жаль, что Адам не исправил всё, когда была возможность.

Признание было сказано сдавленным, кажется, голосом. Кроули сознательно не стал думать о том, как просто было бы потянуться и взять его за руку.

— Не дури, — сказал он вместо этого, пытаясь разрядить обстановку. — Люди есть люди. Они нашли бы другой способ ее угробить. Всегда портят сад, выбирая знание вместо Рая.

— Иногда их еще и подстрекают немного, — сказал Азирафаэль.

Кроули с удивлением взглянул на него искоса, и да, он не ошибся: каким-то образом, каким-то почти чудом на этих губах была тень улыбки.

На него нахлынуло глубокое облегчение. Оба знали, что будет дальше в старой заслуженной перебранке, и сейчас, в тяжелый момент, от этого становилось легче. Он, пытаясь удержать ответную улыбку, возразил, как возражал всегда:

— Ну мне же было сказано подняться и устроить неприятности.

— Ты ведь демон, — сказал Азирафаэль, и Кроули поразился, какой нежностью налились эти слова за много лет. — Это твоя работа.

Азирафаэль помолчал и добавил:

— Раньше была.

— Угу, — сказал Кроули. — Раньше. Теперь я просто пилот.

— И очень хороший пилот, мой милый, — Азирафаэль сделал глубокий и ненужный вдох переработанным воздухом и откинулся в кресле. — Поедем?

Упомянутый пилот был рад чем-то занять задрожавшие руки и направил «Ковчег» прочь, поправляя угол наклона, затем увеличил скорость, насколько осмелился; они бросились в звездный свет, будто корабль сам хотел убежать, и Земля осталась медленно вращаться позади.

Никто из них особо не хотел разговаривать. Кроули почему-то вспоминал, как взял Азирафаэля в первый раз покататься на Бентли, как они гнали по трассе прохладным сентябрьским утром, тогда, когда сентябри еще были прохладными. Азирафаэль посчитал, что такое событие требует парочки мотоочков-окуляров. Он страшно обиделся на реакцию Кроули — тот хохотал до слез — и до конца поездки дулся на пассажирском месте.

Самое странное, что это воспоминание теперь впервые стало болезненным.

— Прости меня, дорогой мой, — сказал наконец Азирафаэль, прерывая его мысли, — но разве мы не должны двигаться немного быстрее?

Кроули удивленно вскинул голову и бросил на него резкий взгляд, но голубые глаза смотрели бесхитростно — это был обычный вопрос. Он пару раз прокашлялся, пытаясь прийти в чувство. Две тысячи двести девяносто второй, сказал он себе. Не автомобиль, а космический корабль.

— Нет, ангел, — сказал он, когда решился заговорить. — Запрещено уходить в подпространство, если не достиг хотя бы луны.

Азирафаэль на это вздернул бровь.

— Раньше ты никогда не соблюдал правила дорожного движения.

Бентли снова вспыхнула у него в памяти, как комета, оставляя за собой тоскливый след. 

— Не знаю, как тебе и сказать, но гнать на скорости сто двадцать по М6 и преждевременно открывать червоточину в пространстве-времени — это разные вещи.

— Ммм, — сказал его пассажир, очевидно, не впечатленный. — То есть все это займет какое-то время.

— Можно и так сказать, — Кроули все еще не пришел в себя до конца. — Мы пересечем орбиту луны через три дня.

— Три _дня_?

— Ага.

— Надо же.

— Могло быть и хуже, — он прокашлялся в третий раз, жаль, что не было воды, а еще лучше — вина. — Помнишь, как пересекал континент верхом?

— О да, — сказал Азирафаэль. — «Сильно бьет по ягодицам», помнится, ты сказал однажды, — он с удовольствием поерзал в мягком кресле. — Я соглашусь, что это — шаг вперед.

— И помнишь, как в России…

— Ты когда-нибудь летал на дирижабле в…

Они посмотрели друг на друга, улыбнувшись, и стало легче — остроту воспоминаний смягчило то, что было с кем их разделить.

Затем Азирафаэль ожидаемо первым отвел взгляд.

— Три дня, — сказал он. — Ладно.

— Извини, надо было тебя предупредить, — ответил Кроули, который не испытывал ни малейшего сожаления.

— Я справлюсь, — чопорно произнес Азирафаэль. — У тебя не найдется чего-нибудь пожевать?

— Конечно.

Он ждал этого. Открыв люк в стене, он выудил одной рукой фольгированный пакет, и Азирафаэль умудрился поймать его в воздухе — лишнее свидетельство тесноты, в которой они находились.

— «Наггетсы из буйвола с цинком», — прочитал ангел название и с отвращением поджал губы. — Серьезно?

— Лучше всего те, что с перцем, — посоветовал Кроули, снова возвращаясь к своему дисплею; на нем теперь отображалась траектория «Ковчега» из гравитационного колодца. — Скрывает вкус.

Его пассажир все еще хмурился, глядя в пакет.

— Думаю, лучше поверю тебе на слово. Тебе же больше достанется.

— Как хочешь, — холодно сказал Кроули. — Нам они и не нужны.

И не сказал: _я взял их для тебя, ангел. Только для тебя._

— Господи, как мы пали, — вздохнул Азирафаэль, не замечая, как его пилот слегка напрягся от такого оборота речи. — Раньше я ел _икру_ , Кроули. Меня обслуживал официант, держа Моэ Шандон в _салфетке_.

— Да, я помню, — ответил демон, поправляя траекторию «Ковчега» пальцем, все выше и выше градус за градусом. Он раздраженно нажал на все предложения от автопилота: _да, согласен, да_. — Если помнишь, я там тоже был.

— Морские гребешки, — печально произнес Азирафаэль. — Луковый пирог.

— Я знаю, ангел.

— Тальятелле карбонара, — продолжал тот еще горестнее. — Спагетти аль неро ди сеппиа. Утка конфи, — он снова вздохнул, — с _трюфельным маслом_ …

— Азирафаэль, — сказал Кроули, все еще перелистывая уведомления на дисплее. — Если ты намерен вести себя так до самых колоний, будешь лететь своим ходом, я предупредил.

*  
_— Шато Ля Флёр-Петрюс, — пьяно произнес Азирафаэль, сгорбившись в кресле в своем магазине. — Штатцвайнгут. Шато Лафит Ротшильд._

_— Круг Клос д’Амбонне, — дополнил Кроули с пола._

_— О да, Круг Клос д’Амбонне. И, Кроули, то Шатонёф-дю-Пап, что мы пили в день рождения Адама, помнишь?_

_— Сложно забыть, — почему-то воспоминание о вкусе того вина навевало мысли о дельфинах. Бедняги._

_— И то Ле Пэн, которое ты подарил мне перед «Четырьмя временами года», — тоскливо сказал Азирафаэль. — Оно было замечательное._

_— А, Ле Пэн, — ответил Кроули._

_Это тоже было болезненное воспоминание: он задумывал романтический жест, надеялся, что Азирафаэль поймет, что значит вино и отдельная ложа. Пришлось удовлетвориться тем, что ангел быстро сжал его руку, пока поднимали занавес._

_— Да, хорошее было._

_— Я к тому говорю, что… — и можно было подумать, что Азирафаэль перепил, хотя ангелы не могут перепить, — что это всё на самом деле… так ужасно._

_Кроули, лежа спиной на полу, гадал, плачет ли его компаньон или вот-вот начнет._

_— Я знаю, что это наша последняя бутылка, ангел, — тихо сказал он, пялясь в потолок и нарочно не поворачивая головы, — но ты можешь хотя бы попытаться выпить ее с удовольствием._

*  
Азирафаэль храпел. Что-то было в этом поэтическое, подумал Кроули, проверяя уровень заряда солнечных батарей: позади руины Земли, а ангелы спят.

Он знал, что мысль была немножко жестокая, но Азирафалев сон все еще был хорошим поводом позлорадствовать. Кроули долгие годы был объектом насмешек из-за привычки ко сну, и пребывал в восторге, когда в прошлом, кажется, веке ангел тоже увлекся этим человеческим времяпрепровождением. Как и в других вещах, ангел потом потерял всякую меру. В его квартире сменялись матрасы, один роскошнее другого; он также распробовал шенильные одеяла, декоративные подушки, и дважды — что самое примечательное — кровать самого Кроули.

Кроули усилием воли отвлекся от этого воспоминания. Нет смысла об этом думать, не больше, чем о дорогих красных винах, частных ложах в Роял Альберт Холле, изысканных ужинах в Ритце. Один эксцентричный драматург выразил это лучше всех: _что сделано, то сделано, мой друг_. Время для перемен.

— Чтааа… — очень кстати выпалил Азирафаэль, подскакивая в своих ремнях.

— Доброе утро, солнышко.

Ангел провел ладонью по лицу и выпрямился. Выглядел он осоловело.

— А это оно? — спросил он спустя минуту. — Утро, я имею в виду.

— В Лондоне время вечернего чая, — сказал его пилот, проверив часы. — Так что нет.

— Время чая, — глухо произнес Азирафаэль. Он снова потер глаза, как будто хотел бы оказаться где угодно, только не здесь. — Честное слово, дорогой мой, ты иногда такой… злостный.

— Эй! — уязвленно воскликнул Кроули. — Я взял тебе еду.

— Круассаны, — зевнул Азирафаэль, едва слушая. — Лимонное повидло. _Джем_ — о, Кроули!

Честное слово, подумал Кроули, не зная, смеяться ли ему — можно подумать, что ангел обсуждает какую-то порнографию; произнося последние слова, он потянулся и практически простонал.

— Я тебя предупреждал, что полетишь сам, если будешь вести себя в том же духе, — сказал он, отрывая взгляд от неугомонного ангела. — Осталось меньше двух часов. Держи себя в руках, ангел.

— Два часа? — и Азирафаэль вдруг как будто очнулся. — И всё?

— Полтора, — поправился Кроули, проверяя время на дисплее. — И да, всё. Потом, если хочешь, будешь избавлен от моего общества, — и он _пытался_ не показать горечи в голосе, но это было сложно.

— О, как хорошо, — вздохнул ангел, снова ерзая на сиденье. — То есть, я уверен, мой дорогой, что ты сделал все, что смог, но я уже готов покинуть этот корабль. Он у тебя такой крохотный.

— Крохотный? — оскорбился Кроули. — «Ковчег» лучший в своем классе!

— Я не сомневаюсь, что так и есть, но это наверняка очень маленький класс, — ангел, похоже, все еще пытался устроиться поудобнее. — И имя, мне кажется, не самое подходящее, кстати. Какой же это _ковчег_ , мой дорогой, если тут нет места даже для одной пары…

Кроули прикусил губу изнутри; его пассажир вдруг резко замолчал. Он прямо чувствовал, как Азирафаэль с растущим подозрением переводит взгляд с одного кресла на второе. Беззвучно ругаясь, Кроули попытался сосредоточиться на дисплее, на огоньках и цифрах, которые означали, в целом, что их сейчас не выкинет в вакуум и не взорвет на воздух. Это были очень, очень важные цифры. Явно важнее, чем Азирафаэль, который все понял, если он и правда понял…

— Разве гоночные поды, — произнес Азирафаэль страшно ровным голосом, — не рассчитаны обычно на одного человека?

Черт побери.

— Да? — сказал Кроули, притворяясь, что полностью поглощен значками на приборной панели. Конкретно этот значок показывал температуру в кабине, но, поскольку Азирафаэль знал о механике космических кораблей столько же, сколько обо всех технологических новшествах со времен парового двигателя, то есть ровным счетом нисколько, это было хорошее прикрытие. — Удачно тогда, что я выбрал именно этот, правда?

— Ты его выбрал, — сказал Азирафаэль самым своим обвиняющим тоном, — _пятьдесят лет назад_.

Ему сдавило горло.

— Хватит.

Сонливость испарялась из ангела с каждой секундой. А злость нарастала.

— Ты всё спланировал.

— Хватит, пожалуйста.

— Ты не должен был так поступать, — сказал Азирафаэль осуждающе, не слушая его, как обычно.

— И что бы ты стал делать, если бы я ничего не предпринял? — огрызнулся Кроули.

Когда Азирафаэль помедлил с ответом, Кроули решился взглянуть на него; ангел хмурился, глядя на свои руки, сложенные на коленях; помолчал, потом снова потер лицо ладонью.

— Я не знаю точно, — ответил он, наконец, — но дело не в этом. Ты не должен быть предполагать само собой разумеющимся, что я сдамся…

— Я и не _предполагал_ , — сказал Кроули, и это была правда.

Надежды, молитвы и проклятия — это не предположения. Это бесплотные, подвешенные на орбитах планеты, непригодные для жизни и неспособные оторваться от своей звезды. Такой сытной пищи — предположения — ему не перепадало никогда.

— Я думаю, очевидно, — сварливо сказал ангел, показывая на себя, стянутого ремнями, — что ты как раз это и сделал.

— Азирафаэль, _прекрати_ , — сказал Кроули, начиная заводиться сам. — Я должен был быть уверен, ясно?

— Уверен в чем? — требовательно спросил ангел.

— Что ты… — начал Кроули. Слова рассыпались у него на языке, будто ракета разлетелась на обугленные, оплавленные куски. Он прочистил горло и начал снова: — Что ты не…

Не-а, тут тоже облом. Да блядь.

Азирафаэль снова начал говорить, повышая тон:

— Я полностью в состоянии о себе позаботиться, премного благодарен, и просто взять и обстряпать все это у меня за спиной…

— Ну _конечно_ , — кисло ответил демон, — не дай Боже кто-нибудь будет к тебе настолько неравнодушен…

—…что я передумаю и решу… Что ты сказал?

Блядь, подумал Кроули снова, и устало поскреб пальцами лицо.

— Можем мы просто… — беспомощно сказал он и остановился.

— Нет, мы не можем _просто_ , — пылко воскликнул Азирафаэль, и Кроули подумал, чему он, собственно, удивляется, когда это Азирафаэль просто выбрасывал что-то из головы, если ему втемяшилось? — _Очевидно_ , ты решил, будто…

— Я решил, что _в этот раз_ буду готов.

Он не узнавал собственный голос. Как и, судя по всему, Азирафаэль, который имел наглость смотреть на него лицом, лишенным всякого выражения.

— Что, Бога ради, ты имеешь в виду? Что значит «в этот раз»?

Ведь ты помнишь, подумал Кроули взбешенно. Я знаю, что помнишь.

— Слушай. Я должен был убедиться, — он отвернулся, но все еще чувствовал горячий взгляд, обжигающий всю левую половину тела. — Что ты останешься. Со мной.

— Кроули, — в смятении произнес Азирафаэль. — Что ты…

— Апокалипсис, — коротко сказал Кроули.

Пауза.

— Ну да, я полагаю, можно и так назвать, — и по недоумевающему тону было ясно, что он все еще _не понимает_ , — но я…

— Не этот. Первый, с Антихристом, когда ты… когда я подумал, что ты…

Не-а, это слово выходить не желало. 

— Перед авиабазой, я… ангел, я приехал в книжный…

— Я знаю, ты…

— Ты не знаешь, — сказал Кроули. — _Не знаешь_.

Пламя пожирает заботливо собранную коллекцию книг… прохожие стоят группками, на лицах наигранная печаль: ах, как ужасно, это же местная достопримечательность, надеюсь, владелец успел выбежать… Азирафаэля нигде нет.

— Ох, — произнес Азирафаэль. И потом вдруг совсем тихо: — Ох.

— Я не знал, — губы немели, — развоплотился ты просто, из-за начала войны, или… может быть… Но потом я подумал, нет, погодите, ты бы ни за что не дал магазину сгореть, если бы был…

— Кроули…

— Хуже чем Пасть, Азирафаэль, — сказал Кроули, не глядя на него. — Это было хуже, чем Пасть.

Тишина, не считая скрипа пассажирского кресла: Азирафаэль отчаянно пытался выбраться из ремней безопасности.

— Так что ладно, — продолжил Кроули, не обращая на него внимания. — Мы про это никогда толком не говорили, и, в любом случае, с тобой все хорошо, так что ничего страшного. Ничего страшного. Но в космосе опасно, Азирафаэль, и хуже того, этот ебучий космос бесконечный, и если бы ты ушел один, а не _со мной_ , и я не знал бы, где ты, все ли с тобой в порядке…

Настойчивое прикосновение ладони к его колену; ангел, наконец, высвободился из пут и, наклонившись, смотрел на него; его лицо сияло странным светом. Кроули посмотрел на него с вызовом, не зная, что значило это выражение лица.

А затем…

— _Милый_ , — произнес Азирафаэль истово, и поцеловал его.

Кроули перенесся.

На мгновение он перестал быть демоном, примотанным к креслу крошечной гондолы в сотнях тысяч километров от планеты Земля. Он снова был ангелом среди звезд, снова учился запускать ядерный синтез в сердце звезды. Элементы сгорают дотла, распадаются и воссоздаются заново, мир переписывается под действием высоких температур, всё _обжигает_. У него ушло много времени, чтобы снова ощутить себя в своем обмякшем в кресле теле, и ладонь Азирафаэля все еще грела его колено, как луч солнца.

— Надеюсь, что ты не возражаешь, — мягко сказал ангел ему в губы.

— Гг, — сумел произнести Кроули.

— Я хотел это сделать… — и Кроули почувствовал смешок, — довольно давно.

Может быть, кабина разгерметизировалась, подумал он в припадке истерики.

— _Да_?

— Да, — произнес Азирафаэль одними губами, прильнув к нему снова, так что у слова почти был вкус.

 _Да_ , и с подачей кислорода на борту точно что-то не в порядке, подумал Кроули, ошалев, и наконец ответил, слизывая с этих губ слово: _да, да, да._

Теплицы на луне. Семена пускают корни в инопланетную землю. Парадокс чувств, что прорастают безудержно в груди. Он беспомощно вцепился в Азирафаэля и попытался сохранить в памяти всё, _всё_ …

— Я поступил несколько опрометчиво, — сказал разрумянившийся ангел через несколько минут. Ему как-то даже хватило хладнокровия рассмеяться. — Бог ведает, как бы ты отреагировал, а ведь если бы ты разозлился, нам обоим было бы некуда отсюда деться.

— Я и так зол, — взорвался Кроули, хватая его, он и правда был раскален добела. — Ангел, да я, блядь, в бешенстве!

— Да ты что, — сказал Азирафаэль со смешком, поддаваясь его рукам.

— Да! — прошипел Кроули. — Я поверить не могу, что ты решил этим заняться сейчас, когда мы в корабле размером с коробок и негде даже…

— Негде что? — нежно поинтересовался Азирафаэль, и Кроули, к своему изумлению, увидел кокетливую искорку в голубых глазах.

— Ты, — произнес он с чувством, — _очень плохой ангел_.

— Я с давних пор люблю Змия-искусителя, — сказал очень плохой ангел, совершенно далекий от раскаяния. — И потому, я считаю, имею полное право быть немножко испорченным.

Кроули прикрыл глаза и очень строго сказал себе, что не рыдал уже почти триста лет, и точно не собирается сейчас начинать.

— Милый, — повторил Азирафаэль уже печальнее, и Кроули снова почувствовал мягкое прикосновение губ, и отдался им, полностью готовый отвлечься.

Этот третий поцелуй был хорош: он долго длился, и Азирафаэль держал Кроули за подбородок, и в конце прямо в губы сказал ему слова, что были насущнее воздуха: «Я тебя никогда не оставлю».

— Ты не можешь это знать наверняка, — сказал ему Кроули, все равно наложив лапу на эти слова, и Азирафаэль вздохнул и наконец-то, наконец-то отодвинулся, выпутался из отчаянных объятий Кроули только для того, чтобы взять его за руки.

— Могу, — сказал он. — Могу, мой милый.

*  
_Это случилось во время ужина. Кроули приготовил какие-то бобы — беспилотной доставки не было уже несколько десятилетий — и хотя блюдо было незамысловатое, Азирафаэль издал все положенные охи и вздохи, расспросил про специи и похвалил за оригинальность. Кроули, который настоял на паре стопок водки перед едой, отлично понимал, что это была в основном заслуга алкоголя, но все равно принимал комплименты, стараясь не замечать, что ангел выглядел рассеянным._

_— Я так рад, что ты позвал меня, — сказал Азирафаэль, откладывая вилку. — Я хотел кое о чем поговорить._

_Его сердце подскочило, как не раз до этого. Что происходит? То самое?_

_— Потому что, знаешь, — продолжил ангел, уставившись в тарелку, и Кроули внезапно стал уверен, что угадал правильно, еще до того, как слова слетели с его губ, — мне кажется, нам, наверное, пора уезжать._

_Его переполнило глубоким облегчением и безмерной благодарностью. Он уже всерьез подумывал о хлороформе._

_— Да? — небрежно произнес он. — Я тоже про это думал, пару раз. Ну знаешь. Приходила мысль._

_— У тебя еще есть корабль? — спросил Азирафаэль. — Или я, конечно, могу лететь сам, но… и мне бы не хотелось занимать место в шаттле, это… как-то неправильно…_

_Корабль был у Кроули уже лет пятьдесят — в надежде на этот момент._

_— Ангел, — сказал он. — Предоставь это мне._

*  
Кроули был уверен, что когда-нибудь будет вспоминать как страшное унижение то, как он без оглядки, кубарем покатился в новый мир дозволенной близости в эти первые часы. 

Чтобы пристегнуть Азирафаэля обратно в его кресле, ему пришлось выбраться из своего, и хотя вся операция должна была занять минуты, длилась она почти час. По какой-то причине они не могли перестать друг друга касаться, обмениваться секундными ласками, которые и волновали, и злили. Секс, злобно думал он, обычный незамысловатый секс и то был бы не так страшен, как Азирафаэль, который проводил подушечками пальцев по его губам так, что лишал всякой возможности сделать что-то полезное.

Невыносимо. Ремни, пальцы, весь этот жуткий цирк. И все же почему-то, когда ангел наконец был снова затянут всеми ремнями безопасности, Кроули все еще не мог от него оторваться, а Азирафаэль, сволочь такая, откровенно смеялся над его замешательством и снова его целовал.

Каким-то образом он смог вернуться в свое кресло с разнесенным в пух и прах чувством собственного достоинства, смог застегнуть собственные замки руками, которые теперь наощупь знали — _ебануться_ можно — какие у Азирафаэля мягкие волосы. Слышно было, как ангел рядом тихо посмеивается.

— Дорогой мой, ты в полнейшем беспорядке.

— Шестьдесят три столетия, ангел, — огрызнулся Кроули. — Помилосердствуй.

— Шестьдесят три столетия, — повторил Азирафаэль, и его веселье улеглось, перешло в что-то похожее на тоску. Кроули метнул в него взгляд и увидел, как он вздыхает. — Ох, Кроули. Мы потратили зря столько времени.

Демон смотрел на него: в белых волосах звездный свет, в морщинах вокруг глаз, знакомых и совершенно загадочных — иллюзия смертного возраста. Он подумал про последние несколько тысячелетий. Про Пирамиды, Пантеон, Петру, Нотрдам, Тауэрский мост. Про все эти монументы, воздвигнутые с верой, будто некие вещи смогут пережить само время, и лелеемые потом за дерзновенность надежды.

— Не-а, — сказал он. — В дураках только ты. Я и секунды зря не потратил.

Азирафаэль приоткрыл рот, но впервые на памяти Кроули ничем не смог ответить.

Кроули был искренне благодарен консоли, которая нарушила своим сигналом тишину. Они посмотрели вниз. Над панелью всплыло зеленое уведомление, информируя, что они достигли расстояния 410000 километров от поверхности Земли и вышли за пределы лунной орбиты. Сообщение завершалось легко узнаваемой фразой, выделенной жирным шрифтом: «РАЗРЕШАЕТСЯ СВЕРХСВЕТОВАЯ СКОРОСТЬ».

Ангел откашлялся.

— Это оно? — спросил он еле слышно.

— Угу, — ответил Кроули, пытаясь выглядеть раскованнее, чем был. — Пора.

— А.

Они посмотрели вниз, оглядывая в звездном свете единственную солнечную систему, которую знали шесть с лишним тысяч лет, а затем взгляд Кроули неизбежно вернулся к чужому лицу, впитывая грусть, смирение, а под всем этим, о милость — ангельскую любовь, яркую, как галактика, засиявшую еще ярче, когда их взгляды встретились.

— Ты в порядке?

Они переплели пальцы, протянув друг другу руки между креслами уже каким-то образом отточенным жестом. Кроули млел от того, как у них это легко получалось.

— Да, мой дорогой. А ты?

— Ангел, — услышал он собственный голос, глядя на их сомкнутые руки, — если честно, то… лучше некуда.

Много, много былых страданий рассеялось от взгляда, которым его одарил Азирафаэль. Он почувствовал, что краснеет.

— Может, _хватит_?

— Я ничего не делаю, — возразил ангел.

— Ну да, конечно, — пробормотал Кроули, высвобождаясь. Его душил то ли стыд, то ли тайное ликование. — Твоими бы устами да мед пить. Сама невинность.

— Ох, _мёд_ , — тут же отвлекся Азирафаэль. — Вот о чем стоило вспомнить. Как ты думаешь, там, куда мы едем, он есть?

— Если нет, то они над этим в срочном порядке работают.

Тот кивнул, как будто Кроули сказал что-то резонное:

— Да, конечно, ты прав.

Кроули решил не возвращаться к этой теме.

— Готов? — спросил он, занося палец над пуском варп-двигателя, и ангел, по всей видимости, настроенный решительно, снова кивнул. — Отлично. Будем в колониях через три, две…

— Я даже не знаю, — вдруг застенчиво вмешался Азирафаэль, и его опешивший пилот едва успел остановиться, не катапультировав их обоих вон из Солнечной системы. — Может быть, нам стоит поехать живописной дорогой?

— Живописной дорогой, — повторил Кроули, не понимая. — Азирафаэль, это же мгновенно происходит. Там ничего живописного. Нечего фотографировать. Просто подпространство.

— И все же нам ничего не мешает сделать парочку остановок по пути, правда?

— Да? — переспросил демон, начиная улавливать, в чем дело. — И какие у тебя, э, места на примете?

— Альфа Центавра? — сказал Азирафаэль. — Я слышал, там чудо как хорошо в это время года.

Они поглядели друг на друга.

 _Я могу его снова поцеловать_ , с изумлением думал Кроули. _Я могу наклониться и поцеловать его снова, и он мне позволит. Потому что он меня любит. Он меня любит. Он…_

— Альфа Центавра, — произнес он отвратительно хриплым голосом. Спокойно, сказал он себе. Непринужденно. — Хм, давай. Я бы съездил.

Азирафаэль улыбнулся ему легкой самодовольной улыбкой, той самой, что мучила и радовала Кроули столько веков — шестьдесят три века, если быть превосходно-недвусмысленным — и устроился поудобнее в кресле.

— Ну тогда, мой дорогой, — сказал он, закрывая глаза, — я съезжу с тобой.


End file.
